The Night of the Proposal
by Zireh
Summary: Shikamaru Proposes to Temari on the night they are together alone. HOT-rated M this chapter was cut from the original story of The Unstoppable Marriage cause of Mature content. PS. If you want to view the whole image please go to my site in deviant art.


_****_**WARNING: IF YAH HAVEN'T READ THE ORIGIN OF THIS STORY YOU MAY FIND YOURSELF NOT UNDERSTANDING THE WHOLE STORY **

**IF YOU MAY READ THE ORIGINAL "THE UNSTOPPABLE MARRIAGE" YOU MAY FIND PAIRINGS OF (CHOJIXINO, NARUHINA,NEJIHINA,LEETEN AND SHIKATEMA PAIRING IN THE STORY)**

**PS. RATED M just for safety ^.^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unstoppable marriage<strong>_

_Chapter _ _8_**(Director's CUT)**

The Night of proposal

"Shikamaru… what did Gaara say?" Temari ask Shikamaru as her head rests down to Shikamaru's chest, both lying on the lavender king size bed

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Shikamaru looks at Temari holding her hands softly "He said he wants to kill me, and I think he already knows about our relationship"

Temari gasp a little "But he said he doesn't mind, why the sudden change of mind?"

"Beats me. But I guess, being Kazekage and being your little brother, I guess he doesn't like me to become your boyfriend cause you know… I'm not motivated into doing anything and I guess it is because of that"

"Shhh… Shikamaru, your perfect in my eyes even though your lazy and unmotivated I still love you and I'll always will" Temari told Shikamaru with glistening eyes as her index finger traces his lips slowly

"Temari, I know that this is sudden but…" Shikamaru stands up out of the bed to get his travel backpack and pulls out an antique mahogany box that has a carving of the Nara clans crest. It catches Temari's attention and so she pulled up herself into a sitting position thus the lavender bedding slowly traced down Temari's shoulder seductively making Shikamaru stare in awe.

"What is it cry baby?" Temari ask laughingly mocking Shikamaru

"Hmp! Woman you are completely troublesome and you just ruined the mood"

"Whoa! Lazy ass, too much has been said ahahaha so troublesome"

"Huh…proposing is such a drag"

"What did you say?" Temari stopped laughing her mouth is left half open as she wonders if what she just heard is true or just false

"I said…" Shikamaru kneeled down in one knee in front of Temari and pulled out the antique box and opened it. Temari looked in excitement and when she saw what is inside her face turned into :-/

"What's that for?"

"It's my clans traditional proposal fan….anyway Sabaku no Temari will you marry me?" Shikamaru ask with his face all flushed and his heart beating so fast

"Shikamaru… I…" Temari was too shock and too happy to be able to respond immediately and so she hugged and kissed Shikamaru passionately Shikamaru pulled out and ask "Is that a yes?" Temari just nodded and kissed Shikamaru back tasting each other's mouth. Shikamaru, while kissing Temari he slowly crawled back to the bed and on top of her. Temari pulled back to catch her breath

"Shikamaru" She smirked slightly blushing "Have you been waiting for this?" her hands slowly trailed down to his pants and she led out a small chuckle "we have been just kissing and yet your this hard already…" she gave Shikamaru a wicked smile as her tongue licked her upper lips she then started to move her hand inside Shikamaru's pants creating a rhythm, Shikamaru just grunted from the pleasure and closed his eyes shut. Temari then pushed Shikamaru to the bed reversing their position, now Temari is on the top "Women are always on top remember that Shika-kun and we won't have any problems when we become husband and wife" she chuckled a little as she rides Shikamaru "Tsk, troublesome. Now I know why dad lets mom do everything" he smiled

His hands traced Temari's curves from her shoulders to her waist and he gently and slowly lift up his woman's black chemical romance T-shirt and looked at Temari's slight tanned plumpness which is covered by her luscious red bra he licked his lower lips as his hands slowly trailed up Temari's body and stopped over her breast he groped them from gentle to rough he then tried to reposition himself but Temari wouldn't let him until finally he has able to sit up while Temari sits down comfortably on his lap.

Temari began kissing Shikamaru's forehead while Shikamaru wrapped his both hands over Temari and tries eagerly to take off Temari's bra he was trying so hard that he sweated a little

"Silly little crybaby the hook for my bra isn't located at the back…" She then lifts up her hands and positions them between her breast and reveals the hook to Shikamaru "Silly, and here I thought you're the smartest man I know" she smirked as she undid her bra in front of Shikamaru's face revealing her pink nipples and her slight tanned breasts Shikamaru just stared in awe as if it's the first time he has seen his troublesome woman's breasts, Temari just chuckled and embraced Shikamaru's head tightly making his face squeeze in Temari's plump breasts making him smell her sweet fragrance

Shikamaru broke off from the hug and began to wrap his right hand around her bosom, flicking the hard nipple gently. Temari moaned in pleasure. She began to unzip his pants. Shikamaru didn't give her a chance to adjust herself before pulling her left breast into his mouth.

Temari gasped in surprise as her left nipple was consumed and became her lover's plaything. He ran his tongue over it, and flicked it with the tip of his tongue receiving shivers to the back of his lover's bone making her moan softly from the pleasure. He then switched to the right breast, giving it the same treatment. Temari led out a loud moan making Shikamaru stop for a moment surprise as he can feel the wetness that is dripping from Temari's panties "Temari we haven't got that far and yet you came already" Shikamaru just let out a small chuckle and grinned devilishly at Temari while she just looked at her future husband embarrass at what just happened Shikamaru noticed how embarrass she was and so he took the opportunity to surprise her. He shoved her against the bed and kissed her arrogantly and eagerly he then put his tongue inside her mouth and began exploring she did the same as they fought for dominance

Temari started to lift up Shikamaru's shirt and began tracing her fingers slowly trough his manly chest and down inside his pants and held his throbbing and erect manhood making him grunt, Shikamaru broke off the kiss and started to take off Temari's red panties which is soak' n wet from her orgasm earlier he then slowly put his hands on her sacred and sensitive area and began stroking it sliding his two fingers on her lower lips making her moan and bit her lips from pure lust and satisfaction

Shikamaru looked at Temari first and then he lowered his head to align it to Temari's womanhood and began licking her intimately he began to put his tongue to her opening making her moan loudly she grabbed hold of the lavender sheet of the bed as he continued on sucking on her womanhood and licking her clit. He started on putting his index finger inside her wet and throbbing pussy and after a second or so he began to use two fingers on her thrusting it in and out making her pant, gasp and moan simultaneously.

Temari can't take the teasing anymore and so she began to yelp stop and yet she doesn't let go of Shikamaru's hair pulling him much closer to her cunt, Shikamaru couldn't breathe because of Temari squeezing Shikamaru's head by her inner thighs Temari began to moan much more loudly as she is close to her climax. Shikamaru knew she's about to cum and yet even though he can no longer breath from Temari's tightening he still continued on teasing her until she came still pulling Shikamaru's head to her wet and dripping lower lips forcing Shikamaru to swallow it all.

Temari lied down the bed exhausted from earlier while Shikamaru still hasn't have enough he then began giving Temari small butterfly kisses all over her stomach and hips. He knew that if he ever leaves a kiss mark on Temari's neck or chest he would be in big trouble as Gaara and Kankuro has sharp demonic eyes. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Temari all over her body.

Temari opened up her eyes still tired from earlier she forced herself to sit down though her body couldn't move anymore as if she was in drugs, every move she makes, makes her drowsy though being the proud and overly confident kunoichi she is, she sat up, shoved Shikamaru to the bed and began pulling down his pants, which has been unzipped earlier by her.

"Shikamaru kun… please sit back, relax and enjoy the pleasure that this kunoichi can do for you" she said whispering seductively at Shikamaru's right ear. Hearing that made Shikamaru more excited as his erect cock became more erect and huge than usual

Temari began to hold up his cock and licked the tip of it as if an ice cream. She slowly put the head into her mouth and began licking it inside her wet and slimy mouth while her hands began stroking his thing gently. Temari looked at Shikamaru with such lustful eyes as she continues jacking him off showing him how she licks his manhood. Temari broke off a little and then put the whole thing inside her mouth and continued on licking his manhood while her left hand began to rub her clit making her wet again. She began to put her index finger inside of her while she continues to give pleasure to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru couldn't take the pleasure no more and so he pulled Temari's head locking her to his manhood as his climax is growing near. Temari knew and as devilish as she is she still continued on licking Shikamaru's dick inside her mouth until he came. Shikamaru pulled out his cock and saw Temari swallowed it all

"Ahhnmm…. Shikamaru your hot semen is so thick and has such strong taste" she says as she licks up her upper and lower lips making such a devilish and horny face while her left hand still continues to go up and down trough her opening

Shikamaru suddenly lift up Temari and positioned her on top of him though in opposite direction. Shikamaru began teasing his beloved girlfriend by licking up her clit while Temari began to boob job her beloved boyfriend. They continued like this for hours until the both of them came.

Temari lay down the bed and spread her legs panting, she looked at Shikamaru who is now about to position himself. He looked at her flawless face that's all flushed up and her glistening torques eyes leaving a little tear drop he held her face gently and simultaneously kiss her while he pushed his huge thing inside of her she wants to let out a loud scream from the pain but Shikamaru's kiss stopped her. He began pounding inside of her as long as his dick is inside of her the larger it becomes and the more her moans become louder as she feels as if it's tearing her apart.

Shikamaru slowly pulled out leaving only the head in and just before the head slipped out he slammed back into her causing her to gasp. He continued to thrust deep in and out of her gradually picking up speed. He became rough all of a sudden and she let out a loud scream this time Shikamaru didn't stopped her as he is too busy pumping inside of her. Temari is about to climax and Shikamaru is too and so Shikamaru was about to pull out but Temari stopped him as she crossed her legs wrapping Shikamaru, Temari began to hug him more tightly and she shut her eyes still moving her hips

"Temari if you won't let me pull out I might shoot inside of you"

"It's okay, shoot them inside of me…it's okay"

"Temari!"

"Shikamaru!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

They both came simultaneously. Shikamaru pulled out and lie down the bed beside Temari while Temari closed her eyes and hold Shikamaru's hands, both panting from their activity

"Shikamaru…"

"Hmn?"

"You let out so much that it's pouring out, what a waste…"

"That's okay, let's go and take a bath"

"Hmn" Temari just nodded and followed Shikamaru to the rest room

~~~~0~~~~

"The waters warm, Temari" Shikamaru says waving his hands inviting Temari to come over

"Hey Shika, Knock me up"

"What?"

"I want to get pregnant, so …"

"Temari, in Konoha we're legal to everyone but here in Suna, we're hiding because of your brothers and because of our different village"

"So why did you ask to marry me?"

"Because after this mission we both are going to convince Gaara and Kankuro to let us be wed"

"And how are you going to convince them?"

"… I don't know yet"

Temari looked down at Shikamaru who is sitting at the bathtub looking at her and obviously making up a plan

"then why won't we just convince them to let us wed by saying I'm pregnant?"

"That's a great idea, but, by that Gaara we'll be more convince to kill me instead of making us marry each other. How about I show him that I can become a responsible nin?"

"That would be a great idea though you're too lazy to do that and he would just see you as a show off-know it all-ass"

"Thanks for the complement…"

Temari just looked at him with her famous smile and laughed at Shikamaru. She then started to get in the bathtub with Shikamaru both of them facing each other. Temari began teasing Shikamaru using her feet as Shikamaru twitch a little surprise at the attack of his devilish girlfriend.

"You really do want to get pregnant"

"Hell yes I am!"

Shikamaru then pulled Temari closer to him making her butt face his erect manhood. He aligned his dick to Temari's pussy before pushing it in he grabbed her breasts tightly then he began to thrust in harder and roughly than usual

"Your… to..ROUGH! ahhh… Shika!"

Temari began to feel the pleasure and the need for more and so she rubs up her clit making her moan loudly hearing this only made Shikamaru more aroused

"Shika it feels soo GOOD! Soo good!" She screams as she shivers from the pleasure

"T..Temari face me.."

Temari then faced Shikamaru and she continued to ride him facing him face to face. She began to go up and down at Shikamaru's huge cock

"My..My hips are moving on their own! Ahh ahh ahh… Shika! Move!"

Shikamaru then held Temari's butt tighter and helped it move up and down while he give it a more speed and force. He began to thrust in and out too with greater speed after a minute or so the two couple slowed down a little but Temari's hips still moves

"Shikamaru…kiss me..kiss me…"

Shikamaru obeyed his woman's command and as he kisses her she continues to ride him none stop while his right hand rubs her clit and his left playing at Temari's erect nipples

"Hmnn.. Shiiiikaaaa! Ahhhh mnnn… ahh ahh ahh"

Shikamaru just grunt and began to thrust in fast hearing Temari's sex noises it made him more arouse

Shikamaru stand up carrying Temari, he slowly pulled out his cock out from Temari's vagina and repositioned her making her face the wall. Shikamaru shoved Temarri to the wall…hard

He aligned his throbbing cock to Temari's opening and began to thrust in and out hard and deep his warm and big hands began to snake through Temari's smooth body and stopped over her clit and began to rub it making her gasp.

"Shikamaru.. I want to face you.." she says still panting and gasping for air

He then pulled out and made her face him. He kissed her roughly and passionately while he thrust in again making her gasp he continued on kissing her beginning to enter his tongue inside of Temari's wet and warm mouth. He thrust in and out inside of her with great force shoving her back to the wall.

From great pleasure Temari began to hold her right breast and began playing with them. Shikamaru stared at his lover's unnatural behavior and so he pushed away Temari's rght hand away from her breast and he shoved his mouth on her breast sucking on it while he lick up her erect nipples flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She moaned in pleasure.

As he continued on sucking her breast he started to thrust in much deeper and stronger Temari gave out a loud moan and hanged up her head from the immense pleasure leaving her mouth half open her hips began to move on their own making a symmetric rhythm to Shikamaru's movement. Temari then hugged Shikamaru tightly and won't let go she then crossed her legs stopping Shikamaru from moving

"Shika… I'm cumming!"

"Me too!

"Let's cum together" She says as she looks at Shikamaru with complete love, lust and satisfaction

Shikamaru shoot long ropes of semen inside of Temari's womb making sure that this time she will get pregnant. Temari was so exhausted that she fell asleep at the Bathtub on top of Shikamaru. Shikkamaru only whizzes and took Temari out of the bathtub and dried her with a towel. After that Shikamaru felt the need for sleep and so he turned off the lights and pulled the lavender bedding, covering him and Temari's body. He fell asleep at Temari's chest saying

"Good night my troublesome woman"

[End]

Directors Cut :P

Rated M

Ice cold lemon not allowed for children below 18

* * *

><p><strong>HI guys! sorry if i separated this to the Original Story "The Unstoppable Masrriage"<strong>

**It's pure Lemon that is why i separated it LOL :P**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**PlZ READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
